Night Visitor
by Kira-chan Anime
Summary: Rachel never did get tired of looking through a giant glass window all the time, at the stars and the space. It helped her to take important decisions about everything: her family, her Kids Next Door friends and other different issues. But sometimes she also felt a little lonely and missed her friends, one blonde betrayer in particular. Slightly 362/274, 30 Day Challenge - Day 2.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. Tom Warburton does. **

**30 Day Challenge: UN-Love You (2/30) – "I was wrong about you". I'm assuming that she had a treehouse before being the Supreme Leader.**

**You can also find it on my Tumblr (link on my profile's description), as all the other fics from this challenge. :3**

* * *

Rachel stared outside the big window of her room, watching carefully the stars shining far away from where she was. She sighed, supporting her head with one hand, still lost in the wilderness of space. She thought about the Moonbase and how she used to do this thousands of times while there. Her breath fogged up the glass of the window and she didn't bother cleaning it. She just started drawing on the glass what probably was herself, sad and lonely. She missed home sometimes, so she just showed up at her old sector once in a while. This time none of her friends were there, so she was indeed by herself. She watched as the rain started to pour at the glass, getting stronger after some time. It was beginning to get cold, but she didn't want to get up and get a blanket so she just hugged herself, trying to brush away the cold.

- What is the Supreme Leader doing out of the Moonbase at this time of the night? – Rachel turned around to face a tall boy smirking at her.

- Chad, you scared me to death, jeez! – She said, placing one hand above where her heart was. – How did you get in here?

- I came in through the main window. – He said like it wasn't a big deal. Now that she could see him better, despite the darkness in the room, she noticed that he was soaking wet.

- Your idiot. Come on, let me get a towel for you. – Rachel passed by him going to her wardrobe. He followed her and she hold out a white and soft towel for him. – Here.

- Thanks. – He smirked, getting it and starting to dry his blonde hair.

- So, - she started, sitting at the edge of her bed – why are you here?

- Actually, I asked you this before. – Chad grinned with her frustrated expression. Now the lights were already turned on and they could clearly see each other. – I wanted to see you, that's all.

- And how did you know I wasn't at the Moonbase?

- I thought about coming here first 'cause it's closer. – He shrugged. – I think it was a lucky guess.

- Chad, you know I can't be seen with you. I'm still the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door and you're…

- I'm a traitor, I know. – He had already taken off his black leather jacket and tossed it at the ground, near him. – But no one will see us here. You mind? – He pointed to his white shirt that was stuck to his body and almost transparent.

Rachel looked up to him and blushed slightly, turning her face away the next second. She considered telling him not to take his shirt off, but she just nod in agreement. After all, he could get a bad cold if he continued wet like that. She couldn't help, however, looking at Chad's shirtless torso and blushing even harder. He seemed to notice and smirked.

- I bet you're gonna join us after KND, Rach. – He said while he was wringing his shirt hard enough, willing to dry it. – You're indeed good enough. And it's almost time as we-

- Chad. – She called him, while looking at her own feet. He turned at her very curious. – I-I was wrong about you. – He raised an eyebrow, still not getting where did she want to get.

- What do you mean?

- I'm sorry for accusing you of betrayal and putting the whole Kids Next Door against you. Specially Numbuh One. I could've just let it go and-

- Hey, it's fine. – Chad smiled kindly, wagging his shirt and, seeing that it was less wet, dressing it again. He approached the younger girl, kneeling by her side, not wanting to sit on the bed in order to not soak it. – You didn't know anything, it's really fine. It's your job and I would've done the same if I was in your place. – He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, catching her look.

The girl gave him a soft smile and he returned it. – I'll talk to you soon.

- I'll try not to show up at the Moonbase anymore. – He grinned, getting his jacket back, wagging it in order to dry, and sliding it through his arms.

She smiled and nodded, watching as he walked off of the treehouse by the main window. The rain had stopped and the sky was clear of clouds. She kept repeating in her mind the boy's words about her being able to join the Teens Next Door after dismissed. She would turn thirteen in a few months and she already knew not only who would be her successor, but she had also been offered to work for TND as a spy due to her incredible abilities. However, she would leave the Kids Next Door like Chad: being seen as a traitor by everybody. She didn't want to see the desperate and disappointing looks on her friends' faces, but she was designated to work undercover with Chad and the Teens, making them believe she was their informant.

Once the boy was far enough, Rachel made her way to the window again, looking back at the beautiful night sky. She sighed heavily and opened the window, letting the cool breeze hit her face and enter the room. After some minutes she had almost completed cleaned her head of everything that was related to the Kids Next Door, the Teens Next Door, being dismissed in a couple months and Chad.

- Well, that's it for today. I'm sure I can take the important decisions once I'm back at the Moonbase.

She closed the big window, shut the curtains and turned off the lights, stopping for the last time to take a look at the bright full moon outside before going to bed. Tomorrow she would be up there one more time and, once again, she would be watching the Earth from up above, alone, drawing sad faces at the big windows of the headquarter and counting her last days at the organization. At the end she would think of KND, TND, some final important decisions, her leaving, but, specially, about the ex-numbuh 274: her ex-team mate at the Kids Next Door, her future ally at the Teens Next Door.

* * *

**I haven't watched KND in a long time, but I hope I didn't get any mistaken facts. It's a little too fluffy, I guess, but it's just my first try with this OTP.~**

**Any grammar/spelling or any other errors, please tell me!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! 3**


End file.
